spongebobfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Sheldon J. Plankton
- Desain ▾= - Musim ke-1= - Musim ke-2= - ▾= - Musim ke-3= - Film= - ▾= - Musim ke-4-sekarang= - ▾= - It's a SpongeBob Christmas!= }} }} }} }} - Pakaian ▾= - Bunga= - Ultah= - Bayi= }} - Bentuk ▾= - Gerak henti= }} }} |Gender= Laki-laki |Color= Hijau Dalam |Eye Color= Kuning dan Merah |Height= 2 inci (dengan antena menunduk) |Weight= 1 mg |Aliases= Peter Lankton (Mr./Dr. P. Lankton), Planky, Profesor Plankton, Plankton Menakjubkan, Grammy-Maw, Shelly |Address= Chum Bucket, Bikini Bottom, Samudra Pasifik |Occupation(s)= Pemilik dan Pendiri Chum Bucket dan juga Chumporium |Spouse = Karen (komputer istri) |Parents = Tuan Plankton (ayah) Nona Plankton (ibu) |Grandparents = Nenek Plankton (nenek) Kakek Plankton (kakek) |Cousins = Clem Zeke Rufus Jeke Billy Bob Billy Jim Billy Billy Bo Billy Banana Fana Fo Filly Doug Enis Rainchild |Ancestors = Planktonamor Dead Eye Plankton |Other relatives = Fredrick (ayah mertua) E.M.I.L.P. (ibu mertua) |Pet(s)= Labrador (hanya ditampilkan di Plankton!) Spot (hanya ditampilkan di Plankton's Pet) |Friends=SpongeBob SquarePants (kadang-kadang) Patrick Star (kadang-kadang) Mr. Krabs ("New Leaf," "Friend or Foe," "The Main Drain," dan "The Other Patty.") Squidward Tentacles (Sweet and Sour Squid) Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) Bikini Bawah penjahat lain dan makhluk jahat Sindikat Jahat (Sindikat) Teman Satu Sel Plankton (Jailbreak!) |Employees= SpongeBob SquarePants ("Welcome to the Chum Bucket") Patrick Star (beberapa kali selama seri) Stanley S. SquarePants ("Stanley S. SquarePants") |Enemies= Mr. Krabs (biasanya) SpongeBob (Usually) Patrick (biasanya) Squidward Raja Neptune Putri Mindy Gary Sandy Pearl Karen (kadang-kadang) Santa Claus (jika ia memberinya bara) |Interests= Menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya Memberikan chum kepada orang Merusak Pengelola Tuan Krabs Mencoba untuk memerintah Dunia dan Bikini Bottom Mencoba untuk mencuri Krabby Patty Formula Membuat robot jahat untuk membunuh Tuan Krabs dan menghancurkan Krusty Krab Sambil mengangkat sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada Tuan Krabs memiliki |Awards= 10 Piala Permainan Penggoreng |First appearance = Plankton! |Last appearance = It Came from Goo Lagoon |Portrayer = Pak Lawrence |Education = Sekolah Dasar Poseidon Kuliah |Species = Plankton |Boss = Tuan Krabs (Chum Caverns) }} Sheldon J. Plankton (lahir 30 November 1942, umur 71 Friend or Foe) adalah lengkungan musuh Mr Krabs 'dan antagonis dalam seri SpongeBob SquarePants. Dia adalah antagonis utama dalam film, "The Caper Patty Besar", "Last Stand SpongeBob", "Truth or Square", "Atlantis SquarePantis", dan "Wajah Beku Off" dan penjahat protagonis dalam banyak episode yang dipimpinnya/benar fokus, kepadanya dan non-penjahat dalam episode ketika dia tidak digambarkan sebagai antagonis/penjahat dan disajikan sebagai protagonis dari episode Always The Algae ini Greener. Ia mengoperasikan sebuah restoran berjuang disebut Chum Bucket, terletak tepat di seberang jalan dari Krusty Krab. Tujuan utamanya dalam kartun adalah untuk mencuri formula rahasia Krabby Patty dan menempatkan Mr Krabs keluar dari bisnis. Plankton berhasil mencuri resep di dalam film, tapi tujuannya dominasi dunia adalah digagalkan oleh SpongeBob. Dalam "Teman atau lawan," ia mengungkapkan bahwa Mr Krabs dan Plankton dulunya adalah teman terbaik, tetapi sengketa resep Krabby Patty mengakhiri persahabatan mereka. Biografi Sheldon J. Plankton lahir hanya dikenal anak Papa dan Mama Plankton. Ia lahir pada tanggal 30 November 1942. Ini juga merupakan tanggal kelahiran mantan sahabatnya dan saingan saat Eugene H. Krabs. Ketika mereka masih kecil, Plankton dan Krabs dianggap buangan oleh anak-anak lain karena Krabs miskin dan Plankton adalah kutu buku. Ketika mereka menemukan uang yang bisa membawa mereka keluar dari kemiskinan mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat uang dengan menjual roti hamburger, dan mendirikan sebuah mini-restoran di dump lokal. Pada awalnya, mereka burger tidak berhasil; yang pertama dari roti mereka diadili oleh Pak Tua Jenkins, yang tersingkir oleh burger terkontaminasi. Plankton mulai mengeluh tentang bagaimana Jenkins telah tua dan tidak mampu menangani patty. Tersinggung oleh ini, Krabs mencoba untuk mengambil resep dari Plankton untuk memperbaiki. Plankton ingin melakukan ini sendiri, tapi ia hanya berakhir dengan sudut resep, yang berbunyi: "Dan sejumput chum". Plankton bergegas keluar dari restoran, dan pergi untuk membuat resep sendiri, hanya menggunakan ingatannya, sudut resep, dan ilmu pengetahuan. Di sekolah, Plankton mencoba untuk menjual burger sohib dalam ember sohib dan gagal, ketika Krabs berhasil dengan Krabby Patties, yang ia telah diciptakan oleh kecelakaan ketika Plankton telah membanting pintu. Bahan jatuh adonan patty, sehingga menciptakan patty. Plankton kemudian dinamai restorannya Chum Bucket, setelah bahan rahasia dari resep asli patty berhasil. Mr Krabs bernama restorannya Krusty Krab. Plankton telah menghabiskan waktu yang lama mencoba untuk menghancurkan Krusty Krab dengan Krabby Patty mencuri forumula, waralaba yang dimiliki dan dioperasikan oleh Mr Krabs. Ia menikah dengan seorang komputer bernama Karen. Dia selalu datang pendek untuk mendapatkan formula Krabby Patty. Dalam "Dunces dan Dragons," itu tersirat bahwa pertarungan antara Plankton dan Krabs keluarga mulai abad yang lalu ketika kejahatan nenek moyang tuan Plankton Planktonamor yang dikalahkan oleh Krabby Patty. Karena tak ada perseteruan antara Krabs dan Plankton pada anak usia dini mereka, adalah mungkin bahwa keluarga ini diselesaikan perbedaan mereka sampai masa kanak-kanak dari Krabs dan Plankton. Dalam sebuah cerita komik, Krabs dan Plankton terbukti telah teman sekamar perguruan tinggi. Persaingan mereka terbukti telah disebabkan oleh serangkaian hal, termasuk Plankton diinjak oleh Mr Krabs (yang tidak mengganggunya sama sekali), ditutup dalam buku Mr Krabs '(yang diperburuk dia sedikit), dan Mr Krabs pergi dengan teman kencannya dan Perkencanan Plankton (yang memulai persaingan mereka). Karena itu terungkap dalam "kawan atau lawan" bahwa mereka adalah saingan lebih awal dari perguruan tinggi, cerita ini mungkin non-canon. Bahkan di hari ini dari seri, Krabs dan Plankton kadang-kadang terbukti agak bergaul, seperti dalam "New Leaf" dan "Best Frenemies." Kemudian, ketika Plankton sudah dewasa, ia menikah Karen. Restaurant Plankton, para Chum Bucket, selalu sangat berhasil, bukan hanya karena persaingan dari Krusty Krab dan perlakuan kasar dan kejam Plankton dari orang-orang di Bikini Bottom, tetapi juga karena kualitas sangat miskin makanan dan kegagalan konstan Plankton untuk membersihkan tempat. Seperti namanya, Chum Bucket menyajikan makanan berbasis sohib, yang semuanya rasa mengerikan. Dalam "Plankton's Regular", Krusty Krab menambahkan sohib ke menu dalam upaya untuk mencuri pelanggan tetap tunggal Plankton (yang pada kenyataannya dibayar oleh Karen untuk makan di Chum Bucket dan berpura-pura seperti makanan yang ada). Pelanggan jijik dengan sohib mereka, dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal paling buruk kedua ia telah pernah rasakan (dapat disimpulkan bahwa sohib Plankton adalah nomor satu yang terburuk). Ini berarti bahwa sohib secara inheren menjijikkan, dan tidak dapat dibuat untuk rasa baik, meskipun terbukti palsu di episode Musim ke-7 "Greasy Buffoons." Plankton digunakan kelebihan lemak dari perangkap gemuk Krusty Krab yang dibuang di dekat Chum Bucket, untuk membuat meroket penjualannya (meskipun tidak diketahui apakah ini membuat sohib rasa yang baik, seperti Plankton bisa saja berbohong, dan pelanggan bisa saja hanya mencicipi lemak, seperti rasa bisa menutupi rasa cabutan). Perlu dicatat bahwa dalam kehidupan nyata, sohib terbuat dari didasarkan atas bagian ikan yang dimakan manusia, seperti kepala dan nyali, dan digunakan sebagai umpan untuk hiu dan makhluk serupa. Ini berarti bahwa Plankton membunuh ikan (atau setidaknya mengumpulkan ikan mati) dan melayani sisa-sisa mereka untuk ikan lainnya. Ini hanya pernah disinggung dalam "The Krabby Kronicle", di mana SpongeBob mencetak cerita mengklaim ini. Namun, SpongeBob sedang ditipu oleh Mr Krabs dalam mencetak kebohongan masuk akal untuk menarik pelanggan, sehingga cerita ini seharusnya palsu. Hal ini juga mungkin, bahwa dalam realitas alternatif acara berlangsung di, sohib mungkin terbuat dari sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda (meskipun masih cenderung menjijikkan), seperti dalam episode "Spongicus", Plankton bernama off banyak hal-hal aneh yang membuat up sohib, dan ikan bagian itu tidak ada dalam daftar. Plankton tidak memiliki karyawan tetap, dan menjalankan Chum Bucket sepenuhnya oleh dirinya sendiri, meskipun ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di laboratorium, karena tidak memiliki pelanggan. Plankton hanya menjalankan restoran yang hanya ketika ia memiliki pelanggan potensial. Selain itu, ketika ia tidak memiliki pelanggan, dia juga menggunakan mesin cerdas buatan untuk menutupi posisi lain. Meskipun telah dinyatakan berkali-kali bahwa Plankton tidak pernah memiliki satu pelanggan, ia tidak berhasil singkat pada beberapa kesempatan, terutama di episode yang lebih baru, seperti "Spongicus" dan "Chum Caverns" . Sebuah kipas pernah menulis untuk Stephen Hillenburg, mempertanyakan bahwa, karena Plankton menjadi seorang jenius di bidang robotika, penemuan, dan teknologi (termasuk banyak bidang lain), mengapa Plankton tidak menjual komputer dan sejenisnya, bukan makanan cepat saji (yang sebenarnya mungkin akan membawanya sukses jauh lebih baik). Hillenburg menjawab ini dengan Plankton yang belum pernah pergi rute ini, hanya karena dia karena tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, dan juga karena fakta bahwa Plankton sedikit tidak kompeten, dan juga bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan komunikasi yang mengerikan, dia mungkin akan mengabaikan orang itu ide sampai menit terakhir. Awal kehidupan dan karir thumb|left Plankton teman terbaik sejak lahir adalah masa depan saingannya Mr Krabs. Sejarah ini terungkap dalam "Teman atau lawan". Plankton dan Krabs dianggap orang buangan oleh anak-anak lain karena Krabs miskin dan Plankton adalah seorang nerd. Ketika mereka menemukan uang yang bisa membawa mereka keluar dari kemiskinan mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat uang dengan menjual roti hamburger, dan mendirikan mini-restoran di dump lokal. Pada awalnya, burger mereka tidak berhasil, yang pertama dari roti mereka diadili oleh Jenkins Old Man, yang tersingkir oleh burger terkontaminasi. Plankton mulai mengeluh tentang bagaimana Jenkins telah tua dan tidak mampu menangani patty. Tersinggung oleh ini, Krabs mencoba untuk mengambil resep dari Plankton untuk memperbaiki. Plankton ingin melakukan hal ini sendiri, tapi dia hanya berakhir dengan sudut resep, yang berbunyi: ". Dan sejumput sohib" Plankton bergegas keluar dari restoran, dan pergi untuk membuat resep sendiri, hanya menggunakan ingatannya, sudut resep, dan ilmu pengetahuan. Di sekolah, Plankton mencoba untuk menjual burger sohib dalam ember sohib dan gagal, ketika Krabs berhasil dengan Krabby Patties nya, yang telah diciptakan oleh kecelakaan ketika Plankton telah membanting pintu. Bahan jatuh dalam adonan patty, sehingga menciptakan patty. Plankton kemudian dinamai restorannya Chum Bucket, setelah bahan rahasia resep patty asli berhasil. Mr Krabs bernama restoran miliknya Krusty Krab. Untuk hari ini, Plankton telah mindedly tunggal terobsesi dengan mendapatkan formula Krabby Patty dan menjalankan Krusty Krab keluar dari bisnis, sering pergi ke luar biasa panjang dan sering konyol untuk melakukannya, dalam "Last Stand SpongeBob," misalnya, ia membangun jalan raya besar yang akan langsung melalui Fields ubur-ubur dan lebih dari Krusty Krab, mengarah tepat ke restoran hanya untuk melakukan so.He memiliki superkomputer dan mencoba untuk mencuri Formula Krabby Patty. Dalam "Dunces and Dragons", itu tersirat bahwa pertarungan antara Plankton dan Krabs mulai berabad-abad yang lalu ketika kejahatan Plankton yang overlord leluhur Planktonamor itu kalah oleh Krabby Patty. Karena ada tidak ada perseteruan antara Krabs dan Plankton pada anak usia dini mereka, itu mungkin bahwa keluarga-keluarga menetap perbedaan mereka sampai masa kanak-kanak dari Krabs dan Plankton. Dalam cerita komik, Krabs dan Plankton yang terbukti telah teman sekamar kuliah. Persaingan mereka terbukti telah disebabkan oleh serangkaian hal, termasuk Plankton diinjak oleh Mr Krabs (yang tidak mengganggunya sama sekali), ditutup dalam buku Mr Krabs '(yang diperburuk dia sedikit), dan Mr Krabs akan keluar dengan teman kencannya dan tanggal Plankton (yang memulai persaingan mereka). Karena itu terungkap dalam "Teman atau Musuh" bahwa mereka adalah saingan lebih awal dari perguruan tinggi, cerita ini mungkin non-kanon. Bahkan pada hari ini dari seri, Krabs dan Plankton kadang-kadang terbukti agak akur, seperti dalam "New Leaf" dan "Frenemies terbaik". Restoran Plankton itu, Chum Bucket, selalu sangat berhasil, bukan hanya karena persaingan dari Krusty Krab dan pengobatan Plankton yang kasar dan kejam dari orang-orang di Bikini Bottom, tetapi juga karena kualitas sangat miskin makanan dan kegagalan konstan Plankton ini untuk membersihkan tempat. Seperti namanya, Chum Bucket melayani sohib berbasis makanan, yang semuanya terasa mengerikan. Dalam "Plankton yang Regular", Krusty Krab menambahkan sohib ke menu dalam upaya untuk mencuri pelanggan tunggal reguler Plankton itu (yang dalam kenyataannya yang dibayar oleh Karen untuk makan di Chum Bucket dan berpura-pura seperti makanan di sana). Pelanggan yang muak dengan sohib mereka, dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang paling buruk kedua ia telah pernah terasa (dapat disimpulkan bahwa sohib Plankton adalah nomor satu yang terburuk). Ini berarti sohib yang secara inheren menjijikkan, dan tidak dapat dibuat untuk enak, meskipun ini terbukti keliru dalam episode 7 Season "buffoons Berminyak." Plankton menggunakan lemak berlebih dari perangkap grease Krusty Krab yang dibuang di dekat Bucket Chum untuk membuat meroket penjualannya (meskipun tidak diketahui apakah ini membuat rasa sohib yang baik, seperti Plankton bisa saja berbohong, dan pelanggan sudah dapat mencicipi hanya grease, sebagai rasa bisa menutupi rasa sohib ini). Perlu dicatat bahwa dalam kehidupan nyata, sohib terbuat dari bagian ikan didasarkan atas yang termakan untuk manusia, seperti kepala dan nyali, dan digunakan sebagai umpan bagi hiu dan makhluk serupa. Ini akan berarti bahwa Plankton adalah membunuh ikan (atau setidaknya mengumpulkan ikan mati) dan melayani jasad mereka untuk ikan lainnya. Ini hanya pernah disinggung dalam "The Kronicle Krabby," di mana SpongeBob mencetak cerita mengklaim ini. Namun, SpongeBob sedang ditipu oleh Mr Krabs dalam mencetak kebohongan masuk akal untuk menarik pelanggan, dan cerita ini seharusnya palsu. Hal ini juga memungkinkan, bahwa dalam realitas alternatif acara berlangsung dalam, sohib mungkin terbuat dari sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda (meskipun masih mungkin menjijikkan), seperti dalam episode Spongicus, Plankton bernama hal-hal aneh yang membentuk sohib nya, dan ikan bagian itu tidak ada dalam daftar. Plankton tidak memiliki karyawan biasa, dan menjalankan Chum Bucket sepenuhnya oleh dirinya sendiri, meskipun ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di laboratorium, karena tidak memiliki pelanggan. Plankton benar-benar berjalan restoran hanya ketika ia memiliki pelanggan potensial. Juga, ketika ia memang memiliki pelanggan, ia juga menggunakan mesin buatan cerdas untuk menutupi posisi lain. Meskipun telah dinyatakan berkali-kali bahwa Plankton tidak pernah memiliki satu pelanggan, dia telah beberapa kali berhasil singkat, terutama di episode yang lebih baru, seperti "Spongicus" dan "Chum Caverns". Seorang fan pernah menulis kepada Stephen Hillenberg, mempertanyakan bahwa, karena Plankton menjadi jenius di bidang robotika, penemuan, dan teknologi (termasuk bidang lainnya), mengapa Plankton tidak menjual komputer dan sejenisnya bukan makanan cepat saji (yang akan benar-benar mungkin membawanya sukses jauh lebih baik) Hillenberg menjawab ini dengan Plankton tidak pernah pergi rute ini, hanya karena dia karena tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, dan juga karena fakta bahwa Plankton sedikit tidak kompeten, dan juga bahwa ia memiliki keterampilan komunikasi yang mengerikan, dia mungkin akan mengabaikan orang Ide sampai menit terakhir. Keluarga .]] "Istri" Plankton adalah sistem komputer Karen, meskipun tak satu pun dari mereka sepenuhnya mempertimbangkan lain jodoh sejati mereka, dan hubungan mereka adalah salah satu yang sangat bermasalah, meskipun itu sedikit diperbaiki oleh kejadian-kejadian episode, Komputer Overload. Menjadi organisme mikroskopis, nomor keluarga biologis Plankton dalam ribuan. Dalam "Tentara Plankton," ia merekrut seluruh keluarganya untuk membantunya mencuri formula, berpikir mereka semua menjadi dalang kriminal seperti dirinya. Namun, banyak kejutan, keluarganya seluruhnya terdiri dari berpendidikan, hillbillies merah berleher. Kerabat ini termasuk (namun tidak terbatas pada): Clem, Zeke, Rufus, Jeke, Billy Bob, Billy Jim, Billy Billy Billy Bo Banana Fana Fo Filly Plankton, Doug Plankton, Enis, dan Rainchild, satu-satunya bernama. Plankton memiliki dua nenek moyang dikenal. Salah satunya adalah penyihir jahat Planktonamor, yang hidup pada abad pertengahan dan muncul dalam "Dunces dan Dragons". Lainnya adalah Dead Eye Plankton, seorang warga negara kaya yang mencoba pengambilalihan bermusuhan dari Bikini Gulch namun dikalahkan oleh Sheriff SpongeBuck SquarePants. Dead Eye Plankton hidup pada era Wild-Barat dan muncul dalam "Pest Barat". Penghargaan Pidana Plankton memiliki sejumlah catatan kriminal selain menyambar formula. * Mencuri Formula Rahasia Krabby Patty - (Berkali-kali) * Memperbudak Warga Bikini Bottom - (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Memperbudak penghuni gua - (Chum Caverns) * Pengkhianatan terhadap Raja Neptunus - (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Menuduh Tuan Krabs mencuri mahkota jadi Raja Neptunus akan mengeksekusinya - (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Mencuri mahkota Raja Neptunus - (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Mempekerjakan seorang pembunuh untuk membunuh SpongeBob dan Patrick - (The SpongeBob SquarePants Film) * Kekejaman terhadap binatang (ketika ia memperbudak Bikini Bottom, ia memaksa Gary si Siput untuk menarik beberapa blok ton batu) - (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Membuat Patrick hampir dimakan oleh singa laut untuk hiburan orang lain - (Spongicus) * Mencuri karya seni terkenal (tidak disengaja) - (Fiasco) * Berbaring di bawah sumpah - (Krabs vs. Plankton) * Membuat Keracunan dengan Chum - (Berkali-kali) * Mencuri bulu Sandy - (Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy) * Bermain klarinet dengan buruk (Sebenarnya kesalahan Squidward) - (Sweet and Sour Squid) * Jenis pencurian lain - (Berkali-kali) * Keracunan Old Man Jenkins dengan Perut Patty - (Friend or Foe) * Memangkat slogan lebih baik untuk membuat Tuan Krabs miskin (Chum Bucket Supreme) * Menyamar sebagai Gary untuk menipu SpongeBob (Shellback Shenanigans) * Membuat sebuah band rock untuk mencuri formula tapi dihentikan oleh SpongeBob dengan mikrofon keras nya (Krabby Road) * Kejahatan yang tidak disebutkan (paling mungkin untuk mencoba mencuri Krabby Patty formula rahasia lagi) dan untuk melanggar keluar dari penjara (Jailbreak!) * Kemungkinan penyiksaan (ketika Squidward bertanya apakah ada yang tahu alat apapun, Plankton merespon dengan menanyakan apakah instrumen penyiksaan dihitung) - (Band Geeks) * Bigami (ia mencoba untuk menikah Betsy Krabs sementara masih menikah dengan Karen) - (Enemy In-Law) * Membantu dalam kejahatan (chumnya digunakan oleh penjahat sebagai alat pembuat pingsan dan penyamaran, baik untuk perampokan.) - (Jailbreak!) Permainan video Plankton muncul di hampir semua SpongeBob-terkait video game, biasanya sebagai antagonis utama. *Di dalam SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, Plankton membuat rencana untuk mengambil alih Bikini Bottom dan memperoleh Krabby Patty rumus dengan menciptakan sebuah mesin robot yang disebut Duplicatotron 3000. Namun, robot tidak taat kepada-Nya dan mulai mengamuk tanpa berpikir di bikini bottom karena dia lupa untuk mengatur beralih dari "Jangan Patuh" untuk "Taatilah". Plankton meyakinkan SpongeBob dan teman-teman untuk mengalahkan robot (seperti SpongeBob percaya bahwa situasi adalah kesalahan) sehingga ia dapat memiliki cukup waktu untuk memperbaiki Duplicatotron utama 3000 sehingga ia dapat mengambil alih kota dengan mengendalikan tentara robot. *Di dalam The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game, Plankton adalah antagonis utama, mengulangi perannya dari film. Meskipun ia adalah antagonis utama, dia bukan bos. *Di dalam SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, Plankton muncul sebagai karakter yang dapat dimainkan. Dalam permainan, ia menggunakan setelan robot untuk bertindak dalam audisi (bagian-bagian yang dimainkan). Selain itu, "Tawanan" peran, serta audisi untuk itu, berlangsung di Chum Bucket. *Di dalam Nicktoons Unite!, Plankton adalah salah satu dari empat penjahat utama dari permainan. Dia menggunakan kepiting mech untuk melawan para pahlawan. *Di dalam SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab, Plankton adalah salah satu dari tiga karakter yang bisa dimainkan, serta bos akhir permainan. Dia memperbesar Krabby Patty dengan ukuran besar, hanya untuk memilikinya datang untuk hidup dan mulai mengejarnya. Akhirnya, Plankton memperbesar dirinya untuk ukuran raksasa, dan mulai mengamuk di seluruh kota dalam mengejar patty raksasa. Dia akhirnya dikalahkan dan kembali ke ukuran aslinya berdasarkan Patrick, yang bermain sebagai alter-egonya Starfishman. *Di dalam SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge, Plankton memiliki kameo singkat, di mana ia berteriak pada SpongeBob untuk mencuri mesin waktu ("Blast Anda, SpongeBrat! Anda telah menemukan mesin waktu rahasia saya! Nah, apa pun yang Anda lakukan, pastikan Anda mengisinya sebelum Anda membawanya kembali!"). *Di dalam SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Plankton dan empat penjahat lainnya bekerjasama dengan para pahlawan untuk mengalahkan Globulous. *Di dalam Nicktoons Racing, Plankton muncul sebagai karakter tidak terkunci. *Di dalam The Yellow Avenger, pemain melakukan tugas-tugas membantu Plankton, yang merupakan karakter minor. *Di dalam SpongeBob's Boating Bash, Plankton adalah karakter yang dapat dimainkan dari awal permainan. *Di dalam Plankton's Robotic Revenge, dia adalah antagonis utama. Inventions Plankton telah terbukti sangat cerdas dan telah menciptakan banyak hal sepanjang seri: * Hypno-Pod: Menghipnotis ubur-ubur menjadi budak seperti yang terlihat dalam game online Plankton's Pernicious Plot. * Mesin Waktu: Terlihat di SuperSponge * Mind Control Bucket Helm: Kontrol pikiran ikan dan mengubah mereka menjadi budak Plankton. Dilihat dalam "The SpongeBob SquarePants Film." * High-Powered Mechanical Bio Arm: Membuka apa-apa - tapi terungkap berfungsi dalam "Frenemies Terbaik." * Enlargetron: Membuat sesuatu yang lebih besar, terlihat di Creature from the Krusty Krab. * Robo-Krabs: Robot version of Mr. Krabs, Seen in Imitation Krabs, Operation Krabby Patty, New Leaf, and Spy Buddies. * Pengganti-hidup-hanya-untuk-tahu-apa-ini-seperti-o-mikrofir. Dilihat dalam "The Algae Always Greener". * Penemuan komputer baru, terlihat dalam "Komputer Overload". * Dispiktulator: Pistol beku Plankton yang digunakan dalam Creature from the Krusty Krab. * Kekuatan-Otak Robot-Sponge: Sebuah robot model setelah SpongeBob yang berjalan pada otak. * KAREN: Robot Komputer/Istri yang dapat menganalisa apa-apa. Dia mobile. Dia juga dapat membuat makanan holografik. * Pat-Bot: Dibangun dengan bola dayung, tongkat pogo, silet, dan cakar logam. * Duplicatotron 3000: Sebuah mesin yang menciptakan jumlah yang tampaknya tak berujung tentara robot. Terlihat pada SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom. * Karen 2: Mampu hacking ke dalam sistem Chum Bucket. Juga istri barunya tapi dihancurkan oleh istri baru/lamanya K.A.R.E.N. * Parasit Otak: Mampu mendapatkan info dari sasaran/musuh. * Robot Kematian: Sebuah robot yang memiliki kekuatan super dan yang dibangun di palu. Ia dihancurkan oleh Tuan Krabs setelah berusaha menghancurkan kasirnya. * Guru Mendesis Megah: Sebuah spatula yang bisa terbang dan berbicara. Plankton menggunakan ini dalam upaya untuk mendapatkan formula rahasia dari SpongeBob dengan mendapatkan kepercayaannya. * Penggali-Kerang: Sebuah perangkat multi-bentuk yang digunakan untuk melepaskan dan mengendalikan goo gelembung super It Came from Goo Lagoon * Banyak lagi di seluruh seri. Ketakutan Di dalam "One Coarse Meal," ia mengungkapkan bahwa Plankton takut paus, cukup untuk pergi gila. Alasannya adalah bahwa pod paus makan nenek moyangnya (juga karena paus makan plankton). Dia juga takut rencananya gagal berkali-kali. Skema :Lihat: Daftar Skema Plankton Trivia * Ada sebuah lelucon di banyak episode di mana ia muncul dalam (termasuk film) ia tergencet. * Hal itu terungkap dalam Single Cell Anniversary, bahwa Plankton adalah tidak benar-benar hijau, pakaian nya. Karen menghilangkan hijau dan kami melihat pakaian berpakaian merah muda plankton malu ketelanjangannya. Dia juga memiliki rak dengan setelan hijau identik. * Plankton adalah kidal. * Plankton dan Mr Krabs lahir tanggal yang sama persis seperti terungkap dalam Friend or Foe. * Plankton muncul dalam "United Plankton" logo. * Menariknya, meskipun namanya adalah "Plankton," ia beruang lebih kemiripan dengan kelas nyata-kehidupan organisme, Copepoda (Cyclops), yang'' pakan pada fitoplankton. Apakah dicatat plankton yang diketahui berasal dari Kerajaan berbeda dari Copepoda.' * Meskipun semua skema Plankton, ia hanya telah ditangkap lima kali, di [[The SpongeBob SquarePants Film |''The SpongeBob SquarePants Film'']], Krabby Jalan, Sweet and Sour Squid, Fiasco!, dan Jailbreak! (Dia melarikan diri dari polisi di "Goo Goo Gas"). * Plankton harus mampu mengingat Formula Rahasia Krabby Patty dari The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, meskipun Stephen Hillenburg mengatakan bahwa kronologis, The SpongeBob SquarePants Film adalah bagian terakhir dari seri. * Tampaknya aneh bahwa Plankton ingin mencuri Krabby Patty Formula Rahasia dan membuat uang dari itu, dan bahkan berhasil menyelesaikan baik dalam film, ketika melakukan itu seharusnya menyebabkan dia menghadapi gugatan plagiat dan/atau pelanggaran hak cipta. Mungkin Mr Krabs, karena kekikiran itu, tidak pernah peduli dengan hak cipta formula, dan dengan demikian, Plankton bisa mencurinya tanpa menjalankan risiko digugat. * Ia disebut "Shelly" di Berdiri Terakhir SpongeBob. * Plankton adalah berpendidikan perguruan tinggi, yang telah menjadi lelucon di seluruh seri, karena ia biasanya akan berteriak, "Aku pergi ke perguruan tinggi!" * Steven Hillenburg mengatakan bahwa kronologis, The SpongeBob SquarePants Film adalah akhir seri. Namun, dalam film Plankton mengatakan dia tidak pernah memiliki pelanggan, tetapi dalam Chum Caverns dan Agung Chum Bucket, ia telah memiliki setidaknya, dan biasanya lebih dari satu-satunya kompetisi-nya, Krusty Krab. * Plankton takut paus di "One Coarse Meal", tapi tidak ada di dalam "The Algae's Always Greener" dan "Jailbreak!". * Dari seluruh keluarganya, ia tampaknya menjadi cerdas, karena keluarganya terbukti menjadi mengerti dan tidak cerdas. * Keluarganya terdiri dari hillbillies (atau apa yang mereka tampak), dan ia tampaknya telah melupakan stereotip mereka setelah bertahun-tahun, seperti dalam episode mereka, ia percaya mereka adalah "dalang kriminal" dan ketika ia melihat mereka, ia terkejut dan mengatakan "aku sudah jauh dari rumah lebih lama daripada yang saya pikir." Ada kemungkinan bahwa setelah ini, ia muak dengan kebodohan mereka, dan mungkin mengajarkan mereka untuk menjadi cerdas. * Nama kecilnya terungkap dalam "Plankton's Army". * Menurut film TV "Truth or Square", Plankton telah membuat 1.003 usaha yang gagal untuk mencuri formula. * Pada 2 inci tinggi, Plankton sebenarnya raksasa untuk jenis nya. Mereka, tentu saja, melakukan itu untuk membuat penonton melihat dia di layar. * Plankton sebenarnya harus setengah ukuran SpongeBob, seperti SpongeBob adalah 4 inci tinggi. * Plankton adalah yang terkecil dari semua karakter utama dan orang terkecil di Bikini Bottom. * Dalam "Plankton!", Ia tampaknya sangat kecil. * Dalam "Plankton!", Plankton memiliki laboratorium, yang hanya Labrador yang nyata. * Dalam episode kemudian, ketika SpongeBob memegang Plankton di tangannya, dia lebih besar atau tangan SpongeBob lebih kecil (bandingkan "Plankton!" Dengan "Single Cell Anniversary" atau "The Main Drain"). *Di dalam "The Main Drain", Plankton adalah luar biasa besar dari episode lainnya. * Dia dan Mr Krabs adalah satu-satunya dalam keluarga mereka pernah berteman dengan satu sama lain, pendahulu mereka adalah musuh. * Dalam beberapa episode yang relatif baru, bagian dalam mulutnya ungu. Hal itu diperbaiki kembali ke merah dalam episode kemudian. * Pada awal seri, Plankton dianggap sebagai penjahat utama dari seri. Kemudian, sebagai Krabs menjadi lebih dramatis serakah dan Plankton menjadi kurang dramatis jahat, peran penjahat utama dari seri menjadi lebih diperdebatkan. * Plankton diasumsikan, oleh banyak orang, menjadi hanya setua Mr Krabs. Hal ini dapat dimengerti mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua saling kenal sejak lahir, yang tercatat dalam kawan atau lawan. Namun, ada kemungkinan bahwa hal ini diabaikan dalam episode kemudian. * Plankton memiliki penemuan untuk peralatan berbeda dengan teknologi mata-mata Mr Krabs '. * Seperti yang terlihat di Spatula Jahat, Plankton mengungkapkan untuk memiliki ruangan yang penuh dengan spatula di Chum Bucket. * Anehnya, Plankton tidak takut dari Satu Sel Paus di episode Jailbreak!, Seperti yang terungkap dalam One Coarse Meal, Plankton adalah takut paus. * Dalam episode manis dan asam Squid, Plankton diturunkan memiliki telinga. References ar:شمشون cy:Al-gi hr:Plankton (lik) hu:Sheldon J. Plankton en:Sheldon J. Plankton es:Plankton fr:Sheldon J. Plankton it:Sheldon J. Plankton nl:Sheldon Plankton pl:Sheldon J. Plankton pt-br:Sheldon J. Plankton ru:Шелдон Планктон uk:Планктон zh-tw:皮老闆 Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Sindikat Jahat Kategori:Keluarga Plankton Kategori:Warga Bikini Bottom Kategori:Antagonis Kategori:Penjahat